


Oh Bambi

by CockAsInTheBird



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Stripper!Steve, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: This isn't the first time Billy's been to a strip club; most young men find their way to quite a few early on in their youth, but this is the first time he's facing a bouncer to a gay strip club, 21 and finally with a legitimate ID.He didn't expect much from this place - wasn't even entirely sure he'd enjoy it any more than when it's women up on the stage, until he saw Bambi.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 246





	Oh Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous request for some stripper Steve!! It took me FOREVER to finish, oh God, and here we are! Finally!

Billy isn't exactly new to this scene; he's been to a few strip joints in his short life, always flashing a _perfectly valid ID_ and strutting in to sit before the stage filled with _gorgeous women_ in varying stages of undressed.

But this? This is absolutely foreign territory to him.

Just a few days ago he had turned 21, threw a huge bash with his friends from college and spent the day after sick to death in a thrashed apartment.

Yet all that was worth it, because it means that now the ID he shows to the bouncer in this shady back-alley is actually legit. Although the bouncer raises a brow at it, eyes shifting between the photo and the real deal standing before him – Billy quickly worried that for the first time in his life, he might get a _no_.

The bouncer then huffs a laugh. “Have fun, kid.” And hands Billy his ID again.

Music blares out as soon as the door opens; revealing a tight staircase where just one person can fit, the narrow pathway up bathed in red neon.

Billy's heart is _racing_ , beating in his ear to a point where he can't tell if it's the booming bass of the upstairs or his pulse in his chest.

Feels kinda ridiculous to be this nervous about going through this opening; no one will shame him for being here, and if he meets someone he knows, well, they're both in the same boat then. They won't be able to say “Hey I saw Billy in this gay strip club!” without revealing that they were there too. _Mutually assured destruction_ , and all that.

_I'm not a fucking pussy_ , he grumbles internally and finally crosses the threshold.

The beat vibrates through his bones as he reaches the top and turns left to catch the view of a _very enthusiastic crowd_. There are... a lot of men, like way more than he actually anticipated for there to be, but it actually kinda soothes his nerves in a way? He'll be able to just blend right in here – another face in the limited dating pool of gay men in Indianapolis.

It looks like any other club he's been to, the same way most fastfood restaurants have a specific layout to adhere to. In one end of the joint there's a bar with two _barely dressed_ beefcakes slinging drinks and throwing bottles and glasses around like they were born to do so, along the far off wall is a row of curtains that gives the illusion of privacy for, well, a private dance.

All of it bathed in reddish hues and hushed lighting, to give the patrons here some semblance of anonymity, the quick synth blasting here almost enough to drown out their inebriated cheers.

For at the other end of this place is the stage; a bright and shining beacon in the dark, the backdrop of it a billion little light bulbs in the expected rainbow colors, the stage edged with gentle, pale lights, and one spotlight pointing to where the runway ends in a circle around the pole.

Where a soft guy with freckles _everywhere_ dances with a feather boa and dressed in green, lacy panties, stockings tight around his thighs to where the flesh there runs over, and a bra in the same fashion, pushing up what little he has to offer.

Billy takes a few hesitant steps further into the place, but absolutely no one pays him any attention, which is _weird_ , because he's used to turning heads _basically everywhere he goes_ , but tries to not be offended by the lack of eyes drilling through him.

As the end of the song comes along, bills fly through the air and onto the stage, and the guy there bends at the hips to pick them up, legs straight with his ass in the air for a _perfect view_ , which just elicits more and more from his adoring fans.

But eventually he walks down the runway, as an announcer declares-

“Gentlemen, clear the ice foooooooooor Bambi!”

And if Billy thought people were hollering before, he wouldn't have expected the near stadium cheering, as if the Yankees just hit a home-run, as a new song flows through numerous speakers, and a brunette wearing a long, black, silk robe steps out in front of the flashing rainbow.

He stands with his back turned, moving his shoulders lightly in tact with the music, more synth that Billy wouldn't know the name of- they all sound the same to him.

Bambi moves his hand up to _carefully_ expose a shoulder, and turns his head to the side as someone shouts “Yeah baby!” from the front of the stage. Turns away again and loses the other shoulder too, so that the silk slowly falls down in a controlled motion, exposing more and _more_ of his pale back; beauty marks and moles scattered across perfect skin.

And it draws Billy _nearer_ , feet bringing him across the polished floor without him even realizing it.

His jaw drops along with the silk, that pools softly around naked feet up on the stage, as Bambi reveals it all.

Posing with his back arched and ass so _perfect and round_ , pushed out to really show off the curve of his lower back. A black, lacy garter belt sits around his waist, clasped on to straps around his _taut thighs_ of same fashion, and in step with the music, he spins around to show off the _tiniest fucking thong_ that _just barely_ covers the front of him, matching the rest of his very limited getup.

He's not as muscular as Billy, which _he loves_ , but there's still some definition there, long and strong legs that goes on for forever, hands firmly planted on his hips, shaved chest glistening with sweat from the summer heat. Moles everywhere, scattered across supple flesh, and it is _especially hard_ not to gaze at the ones high up on his thighs,

But his face is what truly deserves attention. Hair up in a tall pomp, exposing perfect brows, smokey eye-shadow, luscious lashes, and lips so dominantly red, it's the only thing Billy can really see, for it demands his attention there. And he smiles at him- _well_ , at the crowd cheering and waving bills in the air before the show has even really started.

With hips that sway in exaggeration, Bambi starts down the runway with long strides, really using those gorgeous legs for all of their worth, and Billy doesn't even realize he's by the stage till honeyed eyes gaze upon him. And the performer stretches out his leg, lifts it up and swoops it right above Billy's curls, as he spins around to grab at the pole there in the middle.

And Billy is fucking _floored_ at that unnecessary flair and confidence, feels it all course through him, the way that Bambi _grinds against the pole_ , _mouth open in a bawdy little o_ , _eyes pinned to his own_. Closes a leg around the metal, spins in a light circle with his eyes jumping across each and every one of his several fans, then, with a firm hand on the pole, _lifts up his other leg_ , _thighs clamped around the metal, and he leans backwards, suspended in the air._

Spreads out his arms like an angel hanging upside down, really showing off that there's nothing but those _incredible legs_ holding him up. Spectators around the stage cheer and wave wads of cash around for Bambi's attention, throwing single dollar bills at him and shouting out compliments.

But he keeps staring straight at Billy, who's frozen in awe, only to be startled awake when the performer _winks_ at him, then bends toward the pole again. Grabs on with both hands and unfurls his legs till feet touch the floor again. The song goes by in a flash of exposed skin, impossible poses, bright lights and deep, dark, _lustful_ eyes. Both blue and brown alike.

Bambi up on the stage spends his time dancing, grinding, lifting himself up to show off his ridiculous dexterity, all the while paying most of his attention to Billy, who didn't pay the other anything at all yet, money burning in his back pocket.

And as the stripper crawls around on all four, slowly gathering up his tips and accepting some with his vivid red lips, Billy can't stop himself from asking,

“How much for a private dance?”

Bambi gives him a good once over, leaning over the edge of the stage to look him up and down, as if he hasn't been doing that for the last five minutes or so. Bites at his lower lip with pearly white teeth, then smiles wide and with _intent_.

“For you, whatever you brought here tonight to spend.”

Billy nods. He walks along the stage, following Bambi's direction as he moves to clear the runway for the next performer, whose introduction Billy doesn't care to listen to at all, for he cannot retrieve his attention from the sweat that has gathered at the small of this one stripper's back.

More by instinct than kindness he extends his hand out for Bambi to hold on to, as he goes down the completely harmless steps, but Billy finds himself _craving_ to touch the other with such intensity he hasn't felt in almost a year.

“What a gentleman,” Bambi coos in the most inviting way, and bats his eyes to emphasize those words, as if Billy hasn't already been sold on the entire getup. “Follow me.”

Billy would be an all too willing victim, following right behind Bambi with no second guessing, mesmerized by the swaying of hips and exposed cheeks where black lace vanishes between flesh. He could be walking to his death now and wouldn't even blink or look away from the backside that _excites him all too easily._

They pass through a tacky curtain of thousands of beads which leads to a long hallway with 6 doors, all nondescript save for the numbering. Every joint has this exact hallway, just often in different colors, this one a particularly heavy red, to a point where no other hue exists in this stretch of bare walls. Billy's seen a few, but never before has he been this _enthusiastic_ to be in such a place.

1, 2, 3, 4 doors are closed, and Bambi stops in front of the fifth door, leans against the metal frame.

Billy doesn't need to be told twice before he goes through, into the small room.

Red on red on red still. Upholstered walls, a sofa spanning the entirety of one wall in the same fabric, a small, shiny metal table with coasters on because people care about that, and a tray table _with all sorts of fun toys, dildos, whips, cuffs and gag-balls, even vibrators._

And Billy worries for a short moment that _maybe_ he's in the wrong kind of club. Yet as he watches Bambi close the door and lock it, he forgets all the troubles of the world.

Bambi shoots out his hip to accentuate his shape, and places a well-manicured hand there. Puts one foot right in front of the other to give a show of a rather feminine walk, as he closes in on the space between the two of them.

Billy remains without action though, for even if he's been in this kind of room before, this is the first time he's ever intended to _do something_.

“You look nervous,” Bambi whispers and hooks one finger into Billy's buttoned down shirt.

He hadn't noticed how bad he's sweating, how hard his heart beats, till it was mentioned that, yeah, _he just might be nervous_.

“First time?” The button pops open.

“Not in a place like this,” Billy manages to speak, eyes shooting between where buttons gets freed and the dark lashes surrounding honeyed eyes.

Bambi hums in appreciation of what is slowly being exposed. “With a guy?”

“No I've been with guys before.”

“In what way?” Their eyes meet as Bambi _smiles suggestively_ , and Billy can't fight the urge to bring up his hand and gently caress the other's cheek. A gesture that seems to throw Bambi off.

“How do you think?” he asks and leans in till their noses touch, yet lips remain apart, _waiting for consent_.

Yet rather than saying a thing or letting their bodies connect like so, Bambi gives him a light _shove_ and Billy lands in the middle of the sofa, where he barely finds time to get comfortable before his lap is occupied, straddled by hips that puts pressure in such a spot he can't help but _groan._

And Bambi licks his lips in delight of what hardness he already meets. “Glad to know you enjoyed the show,” his tone thick and low as he rolls onto Billy's crotch.

“You're so fucking _gorgeous_ ,” Billy moans out with some semblance of restraint. He grabs on to the back of the plush seating to keep himself from _groping away at supple flesh_.

“You can touch me if you want,” Bambi breathes out, _quick to become affected himself by the motion_.

It doesn't take more than that before Billy brings his hands down on to the performer's ass and _squeezes_ , bringing out the most _delicious little sound_.

“Can I kiss you?” His eyes jump between those plump, red lips, and eyes fluttering closed.

When he's met with almond brown and a sly little smirk. “And ruin my make-up?” Bambi chuckles.

But he won't beg, no matter how bad he wants to taste the source of these _lascivious moans_ all meant for him. At least in this moment.

“What about your name?”

“Bambi-”

“No, I mean, your real name.”

Bambi furrows his brow and stutters slightly in his movement, as if someone hasn't asked such a pretty boy for his name before. “Why?”

“So I know who to praise,” Billy says with a voice so charming, you'd think he was the one putting on a show now.

And it seems to work wonders immediately, for Bambi grinds down more fervently once or twice. “ _A-ahh,_ Steve. My name's Steve.”

“ _Mmm_ _Steve_ ,” Billy drawls out and guides the warm body on top with his strong hands. “I'm Billy.”

“ _Fuck, Billy_ ,” Steve keens as their _full erections slide together with ecstatic wonder_. “ _I want you... inside of me, baby, oh-_ ”

Hands crawl further back at those _irresistible_ words, and Billy watches how anticipation builds in the ridges between Steve's brows, as fingers travel down, down, _down_ , to where he finds... hard, warm, smooth steel. And oh how Steve _moans through perfect lips as Billy pushes against the obstruction_.

“Are... are you...” He moves it in circles and feels how much Steve writhes and whimpers at it. “Are you wearing a buttplug?”

“ _Y-yeah, ah-mmh, fuck_.” Steve brings a hand behind to place it on top of Billy's, _urging him on_. “Gotta be prepared.”

“ _Smart_ ,” Billy agrees with a grin.

Truth be told he had hoped to get to _finger this slender brunette till he was inches away from cumming_ , but this just meant he was going to _bury his fat cock in this sweet ass sooner_.

Steve leans down to moan directly into Billy's ear, as he whispers hotly, “Let me get it out, so that _you can get it in_.”

He moves Billy's probing hands away to rest on creamy thighs, then grabs on to his chin with one hand to ensure that he watches how Steve falls apart, mouth a _bawdy o_ as he lets slip an _excessively erotic_ “ _fuck,_ ” pulling out the shiny plug, and _fuck_ indeed, because this might all just be part of the performance, but _fuck_ if it doesn't do it for Billy.

_Like live porn_.

Next Steve brings Billy's hands up to hold him by the hips, so that he can bend backwards, almost _bragging_ about how _lithe_ he is - a show of flexibility that nearly makes Billy _leak where his painfully swollen cock hurts in entrapment -_ then opens a small plastic box, and when he sits back up he's holding a discreet bottle of lube and a condom wrapper.

Steve grabs Billy's hand in his own, the bottle of lube in the other, smiling something so wide and _lewd_. “ _Wanna finger me, baby?_ ”

Billy's _full dick_ gives an eager kick at the way those words drip out from red lips.

“You wanna feel how _stretched out and needy I am for your big cock?_ ”

And Billy can't help but grin for a short second, because even though the things Steve's saying right now is purely for his benefit as a patron, pretty boy here has _no idea how true those words are_.

“ _Yeah,_ ” his response just so simple.

Steve flicks open the bottle with a practiced motion, and pours out just the perfect amount of lube onto Billy's sturdy fingers, giving away just how often he's had to do such a thing, but the way he's smiling something of a mix of contentment and excited speaks to just how he enjoys it.

_Or at least how much he enjoys Billy_ , as he tells himself.

He guides the hand behind himself, in between spread cheeks, past the sliver of fabric of the thong, and two fingers slip in with no trouble at all.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Billy groans out as he goes knuckle deep in one smooth move, dragging out _delightful moans_ from Steve, who's quick to move towards the fingers.

Feels how muscles clench _desperately_ around his digits buried deep, but he can tell that it's not enough, that Steve is _craving more_ the way his whimpers aren't quite satisfied yet. When he adds a third finger Steve grabs on to his shoulders, body trembling.

“ _Ah, Billy,_ ” he whines and squeezes.

“You're so _loose_ and _warm_ , _baby_ , _so eager to swallow my fingers_ ,” Billy's voice dipped in lust as thick as honey, eyes caught on how Steve moans in complete arousal, lids closed and lower lip pulled between teeth as he continues to pump his fingers in and out.

“ _Yeah, a-ah-_ ” Steve moves his hands up from Billy's shoulders to cradle his face, and for a brief moment Billy leans in, _hoping for a kiss_ , but Steve stops just short of it and keeps them separated. “ _Mmmh-ah,_ how do you want me? Anything, I'm yours, _Billy._ ”

It's been so long since Billy has last been with another guy, even longer still with someone as _enrapturing_ as Steve, so fingering the stripper like this could be enough for him; feels like he's about to burst with just the slight friction Steve offers as he grinds on top. Wonders if Steve could get off just on getting fingered right.

But no. Billy's _greedy_. “I want you to ride me.” And he pulls back his fingers, causing a forlorn little whine to escape those rose red lips.

“ _Yeah?_ ” Steve keeps that peevish tune to his voice, rolls his hips over the _excessive bulge_ he finds beneath tight denim, coercing out a hiss from Billy. “Want me to ride your _big, fat horse dick?_ ”

“ _Harrh- shit-_ ” Billy groans out, rough and guttural and his head falls back.

Hands travel down his chest, over the exposed flesh of his open shirt, across twitching muscles that stop just before the belt, which jingles as Steve works it open, unzips, and pulls down both the jeans and boxers, to where he's met with-

“ _Oh,_ ” he gasps softly and looks at how _thick_ and _veiny_ Billy's cock is, burning hot where it rests on his lower abdomen.

Billy lifts his head to look down, catching how Steve is _nearly drooling_ over his prideful erection. And he can't help the grin that spreads at the sight.

The condom wrapper gets slapped against his bare chest, and Steve catches his eyes, dark and full of indecent intentions; a gaze that speaks louder than any words could.

And Steve leans away, moves further down Billy's strong legs to give room for him to roll on the condom, all the while being gawked at by Steve as he runs his own hand over his prick still restrained inside his black thong.

Billy grabs the bottle of lube and slicks himself up, letting out heated sighs of relief as he strokes himself with impressive self-restraint; having seen enough tonight to last him a year of masturbation.

When Steve lifts up on his knees, Billy slides down the seat a bit to angle himself beneath, holding his _aching cock_ upright and _ready_. Brings his other hand as far behind Steve as he can, to pull aside the thong again and keep it out of the way, as Steve grabs on to his shoulders for support.

Together they look down as Steve quickly lines up perfectly with the broad head of Billy's dick, then _slowly sinks down, stretches out so wide,_ taking his time as to _properly appreciate every single inch of him, a prolonged moan escaping his sensual lips_.

It takes all of Billy's strength to not just _thrust_ _hard_ , and bites down on his lip as he watches how well his _entire thick length_ fits inside, all the way down till Steve's fully seated. He grabs on to those pale hips and pushes to try and force Steve further onto his cock, but there's no more flesh to drive in, bodies flush. He drops his head onto the couch as he feels how Steve's hole _clenches around him, his throbbing cock twitching inside of the perfect, velvety heat_.

“ _Ah Billy_ , you're so fucking _big_ ,” Steve moans out and draws small circles with his hips, breath stuttering as the hard dick reaches _wonderful spots_.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Billy agrees with clear arrogance to his tone at the well known fact that _he's hung as fuck_.

Gasps wetly and licks his lips as Steve starts moving; lifting himself up at a pace all too slow, where Billy can just _feel_ how _each and every muscle clings to his girth,_ then lowers again to _suck him in; needy and hungry for all that he is._ His fingers press deeper into soft skin in his attempt to keep some semblance of self-control, no matter how bad he just wants to _fucking pound into Steve's sweet hole_.

“ _God,_ you feel _so good inside, Stevie_ ,” he growls out with eyes pinched together; worried that the sight of the other might drive him _insane_.

Steve is _loud_ and _obscene_ to listen to; the _squelching of his dripping wet, lubed up ass, the lewd “ah” and “oh”'s spilling out as he fucks himself faster onto Billy's burning hot dick_ , _skin slapping together_.

And Billy opens his eyes as one hand leaves his shoulders, looks down between them to watch as Steve pulls his _impressively long cock_ out from behind the thong; translucent beads rolling down from the wet head as Steve jerks himself off to the rhythm of his bouncing. A sight that courses through the entirety of Billy's sensitive body, _waves of euphoria crashing against the dam, goading him closer and closer to spill over_.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he groans and fights to keep his eyes open as they're locked on that hand flying up and down with practiced speed. “Wrap your legs around me.”

“What?” Steve asks, voice dewy and hazy with lust from where he was gone to chase his own high.

Billy stills all movement and sits upright, to where Steve promptly closes his legs tightly around muscular hips, feet hitching together on his back, as Billy _stands up, lifting Steve with ease_.

“ _Oh,_ ” Steve gasps with the same impressed tone as when he saw how Billy is wide _everywhere_ , both hands up to hold on to shoulders, but he gets the feeling that that's not necessary with how firm those hands are on his ass cheeks.

With confident footing, Billy turns them around and _gently_ lowers Steve onto the sofa, putting him on his back from where he stares wide eyed in awe of just how _strong_ Billy is. He gapes a bit, trying to say something, give out a compliment maybe, but all he can muster is a fresh moan as he becomes _filled to the brim again_.

“ _A-ah-_ ” he cries out and puts a hand above his head to press it flat against the wall, a bit of leverage to ensure that he can push down against where Billy _slaps into him, hips snapping hard and vigorously_.

Billy lifts those long, pale, moled legs up against his chest, feet going past his shoulders as he _pounds into Steve's body that tenses up all kinds of delicious; the moans and crooning proof that he's hitting at just the right angle_.

“ _Billy, fuck- ah- right there! Shit-_ ” Steve calls out and arches his back; a hand quick to grab on to his _leaking erection to fist away with fervor_.

And Billy keeps the rhythm, nearly loses his damn mind in the way those muscles retract and pull him to the edge like a siren song. He grabs on to fit thighs, pulling Steve down as he drives inside, _plunging deep with every thrust, sweaty, burning desire colliding together between them_.

“You're so _gorgeous, Bambi_ ,” Billy drawls out and squeezes the flesh between his fingers. “Doing _so good for me_.”

“ _I'm close!_ ” Steve pants with a voice thoroughly fucked out.

“ _Mmmh me too_.” Blue eyes stuck like glue to how Steve squirm on the couch; body beautifully glistening like he's covered in diamonds, brows raised in pure ecstasy, moaning as if this is the best he's ever been fucked.

Which Billy of course tells himself is true.

A few more _harsh thrusts_ and Steve finishes with an intense and drawn out noise; mouth wide, toes curling, body going rigid and dense as he milks his trembling cock for every last drop, heat splashing onto muscles that spasm with the waves of his orgasm, and it drowns Billy's own self in a near blinding climax.

He grinds his hips against Steve's ass with cruel force, shoving in so passionately they move a bit up on the couch, as he growls out his finale with widely exposed teeth, bending forward from where he's kneeling, where he's emptying out completely submerged in a hole that drinks it all up eagerly; small, deeply satisfied whimpers comes smoothly from red lips as Billy gently rocks with the last bit of effort he has.

And time stands still as Billy slowly falls down from that high; the grandest he's had in a long time, and surely won't be surpassed in just as long a time to come. He doesn't open his eyes as Steve moves; legs slip down from where they had gone limp over his shoulders, to then land around his waist, going behind to lock Billy in place, even _pulling him nearer_ if that's possible at all.

Finally, when his breathing has steadied enough for oxygen to make him coherent again, he looks down at where Steve lies like an angel, dick flaccid but still excessively long, dipped in a pool of his own cum on his sweaty stomach. He's gazing right back up, eyes exhausted and mouth ajar to breathe slowly.

Steve reaches up with a hand to caress Billy's heated face, who leans into the gentle touch with a starved sigh.

“That was... amazing,” he mutters out and runs his calloused hands over delicate thighs that keeps him in place.

A huff escapes smiling lips as Steve responds with, “Yeah... it was.”

And when he _squeezes_ around where Billy is now soft inside, Billy groans out a weak “ _fuck_ ” and tries to instinctively pull away from where he's overstimulated.

“Think you can go another round?” Steve smirks and runs a hand down those incredible abs.

“No,” Billy chuckles, “I'm gonna need a week to recover from this- maybe more.”

“ _Well..._ ” Steve lifts himself up on his arms and goes as close as he dares, to breathe across Billy's lips, “Come see me again when you're ready.”


End file.
